Changing
by Boredomkills13
Summary: Edward's leave brings problems that he never thought of before. Bella Hooked up with Jacob Black, a werewolf and also mortal enemies of vampires. When Edward finds the truth he despretely tries to stay away from her but everything keeps on changing.
1. Prolog

Prolog

**Edward pov**

"Enough talking get out of here leech." And he was off.

I did not move It was so, so unbearable. I had left Bella to move on and she did and she was with the mutt! It was what I wanted, but why the mutt? I couldn't help but feel pity for myself, another first. I had experienced a lot of first ever since Bella came along.

Looked into the distance and I could see Jacob Black climbing in the small bed next to Bella; she looked so peaceful. Seconds later her eyes fluttered open and then snapped shut again. I saw her reposition herself to curve around him like she used to do to me. It pained me to watch this but I could not look away from my Bella, now Jacobs Bella. I could here Jacobs voice change when he was around her.

"If you're trying to pretend, it's too late. I already know you're awake." His voice was quite husky like.

She did not move but as the terrible actress she was you could tell she was awake. He started tickling her and she began to squeal and squirm.

"Okay, okay stop!" Her laughter flowed with the wind.

Then they kissed, which was when I had enough of torturing myself. I jumped of the tree and began to run home; I had to get out of here anyways, before they had enough of me and decided to commence war. The trees flying past me reminded me of when Bella use to ride on my back; she would close her eyes and hide herself in the crook of my neck. I shook my head trying to change my thoughts but when ever I closed my eyes I would see her. I would stay here as much as it pained me, maybe she would come back, and maybe Jacob would leave her. The memory of when I left her flashed into my mind, she begged me to stay but I just left. Would Jacob do the same to her?

I was a quarter way home when I finally realized my attempts to avoid anything that might remind me of her were useless because everything reminded me of her. Once I turned the last corner I could see Alice waiting for me, I ignored her as I had for the past few months. I walked threw the front door and saw Esme cleaning the floor which was covered in glass, she looked scared but I ignored her as well and went upstairs to my room. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. That's when I noticed the bed that I bought for her was still there. I went to the side of the bed and glided my fingers across the edge. My fingers hit the cold hard metal and I flinched away, it reminded me to much of what I am. I sat on the bottom right corner and put my head in my hands. This was much worse then when I was in Italy and I did not know how much more I could take. If I did snap what would I do? Killing rampage? Go to Italy and anger the Volturi? Commence war against werewolves and vampires? Or just kill Jacob? I did not know but I would try not to do these things, all that matters is keeping her happy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella pov.**

When ever Jacob kissed me I wondered if it would have been the same if he was still human. It was warm and somewhat gentle but mostly anxious. We did not share a bunch of time together but the time was consumed mostly of kissing. As much as I loved the feel of his lips against mine I couldn't help but think of Ed-him and the way he would hold me and caress me so gently. I could never think of him as a monster no matter how hard I tried, not even after he left.  
"You're back early?" I said as our lips parted  
"Well I did something for Sam and he said I could take off early," He paused for a moment a grin spreading across his face, "and I have the whole day off so we can do whatever you want."  
"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

--

It was surprisingly sunny today but I could not tell if it was hot or if it was just Jacob. We were walking along the beach with our arms around each other. Jacob was telling me some of the many Quiluets legends but he was very careful of which ones he chose and made sure they had no vampires in them. There were not many but every so often one would remind us of something and we would completely for branch of into another conversation.  
"You have to admit the look on Mike's face was priceless." He said before bursting out with laughter.  
"It's still kind of mean." I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't help but laugh, his laugh made me laugh more.  
Jake laughed so hard that he fell to the ground and he took down me with him, landing me awkwardly in his lap which brought another chain of laughter. Eventually when we both finally stopped we got up and walked to the tree were he told me the legend that helped me figure out what the Cullen family was. We went here often, it was a place we could be alone. He sat down on a root and pulled me on his lap again, in a less awkward position this time.

**Lauren pov.**

I really should have said no to Tyler about going to the beach, it was a useless trip. I hadn't seen Bella once and I was so sure she was going to be here! Now I'm going to have to wait in till school tomorrow to tell her the Cullens are back, hopefully she won't see them before I get to her. I could just see the look on her face the second I would mention there name, it would be priceless. At least I knew that I wasn't the only one that was thinking the trip was a failure. Tyler had been making moves all day but I ignored them all concentrating on finding Bella, usually that's a bad thing but with Tyler he thinks he's done something wrong and takes me on a trip or buys me jewelry to try to make up with me.  
"It's getting dark." I was getting impatient and ready to go home.  
"Why don't we just go to where the bush cuts us off there and head back?" I assumed he was still trying to make moves on me.  
"Whatever." I said as darkly as I could but he did not notice.  
Tyler looked off into the distance on his left. My gaze followed his and then I saw it. Bella and one of those native kids sitting on a root of some tree. Maybe I was wrong this trip wasn't a waist of time, it would be much better, those native kids hated the Cullens.  
"Oh, Bella! Common' Tyler lets go say hi!" Inside I was jumping with joy.  
Tyler looked confused, he knew I didn't like Bella but he went a long with it anyways without saying a word. With Tyler out of the way I had a better view of the two of them. He was tall dark and handsome, maybe even one of the hottest guys I've ever seen! But then I saw that Bella was on his lap. Why did she get all of the best guys? She wasn't even really pretty but all the guys are drawn to her for some stupid reason even my Tyler! It drives me insane but I'm prettier I could get this guy to leave her, no problem.

**Jacob pov.**

Bella was telling me some more about her old friends. They didn't seem very great from what she told me but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about how I was going to tell her that the Cullens were back before she went back to school tomorrow and see them there. I couldn't think of a way of telling her without making her cry and I definitely didn't want to see that. I was running out of options and the night was almost over. I should probably tell her soon but what should I say?  
"Bella…" I said just loud enough for her to hear.  
I looked up hopping for some sort of miracle to happen, anything. Suddenly my mind went blank. I saw a girl somewhat familiar jogging over to me and Bella with a guy walking not far behind her but he did not matter. She was beautiful, somewhat tall, and lean with short pixie like blond hair. I couldn't take my eyes off her and I could see she noticed that and she was enjoying it too. I felt like getting up and taking her arms like some long lost lovers who have just been reunited and it took a lot of effort not too.  
I had completely forgotten Bella was there in till she shook me with as much effort as she could. I looked down for a minute before returning to gaze at the girl, who was about two meters away at the moment. I felt move her head to follow my gaze and she sighed.

**Bella pov.**

I was supposed to have the whole day with Jacob and the worst possible thing had to happen. Lauren was about a meter away now and she looked happy, the same kind of smile she had on her face when she had something she had away to make me miserable. Who knew what she had for me now. My attention went back to Jacob. He looked weird, not uncomfortable but not quite happy; I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Hi, Bella! Weird to see you here. Who's the friend?" She said in the perkiest voice she could manage.  
I saw her stick out her chest and smile her prize winning smile. Tyler appeared behind her. We both gazed at Lauren but did nothing. So that's what she was up to, trying to steal my Jacob. It will drive her insane when she sees that she can't get him to follow her.  
"Names Jacob and yours?" Jacob blurted out all at once before I could get a word in.  
I looked back up at his face and everything came together. He Imprinted on a Lauren! A jerk like Lauren! Why her? Why her?  
"Lauren" And she giggled.  
A tear began to role down my cheek, which then became two and then more. I pushed off Jacob and got to my feet. I started to run, Tripping but never falling to the ground and I just ran. Surprisingly I knew where I was going, I knew it was the worst place to go but where else was I supposed to go? As I ran I could hear someone yell something but I ignored it and ran faster. I had just lost everything all over again; I could feel the hole in my chest again, getting bigger and bigger and bigger as I ran to Jacobs's house.

--

I reached the front door but I just stood there. I couldn't even think about what was happening back where Jacob, Lauren and Tyler were. I was thinking about what I should do now. Should I go in? Should I get the stuff I lent to him? Should I tell Billy? No, I couldn't bear going back in that house again. I placed my hand on the door and closed my eyes allowing another tear to escape. I turned around telling myself not to turn around just like in the movies but I couldn't. I dropped to a crouch half way to my truck and buried my head in my hands. I couldn't control my body anymore, I turned my head to look at the place I had woken up so happy this morning and now left in the completely miserable. Or was I? Was I really that happy with Jacob? I couldn't tell. my emotions were out of order. I felt somewhat happy but why?  
I got up and put and struggled to smile. I walked to my car and drove out of the driveway and started to drive towards forks.  
"Was I really supposed to be with Jacob? I knew this was going to happen at some point. Oh, great now I'm talking to myself. I'm pretty sure I've gone insane." And I began to laugh. I really have gone insane!  
"First Edward and now Jacob! I'm such an idiot, actually thinking I was meant for a guy as great as Edward or even Jacob!" And I continued to laugh  
I turned onto the familiar exit yet again. These past few months I thought I would never go down here again but some how I was being drawn to it at this moment. Why? I don't know… maybe the omens are trying to show me something. Maybe it was something obvious, right in front of me ever since the beginning of the idiocy! I began the turn the last corner of the Cullens driveway but my foot slammed on the breaks. I could see a blinding sparkle of a red, black and silver right at the end of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Edward pov.**

I unclenched my fist from my chest and brought it a couple of inches from my face, I looked in disgust. How could a creature like me feel pain when there shouldn't be any, in parts of my body that didn't even work anymore? I usually had an answer but in this case I wasn't even sure there was one.  
I let my body go limp on the bed and started to wonder why I even kept myself alive, did I even belong here? Should I have let the Volturi have me when I was in Italy? But I knew I wouldn't do that, I am to selfish and if I knew I would have met Be-her I would unquestionably kept myself alive in till I found her, I would have never let faith take me away from her. I could not imagine never being able to feel her touch, her warmth. The very thing that taunting me the most was not being able to kiss her in so long and the fact of not kissing her the way she deserved to be. When she kissed me it made me somewhat human and even though I would never admit it, part of the monster inside me, yes, wanted to kill her but the other half wanted to hold her, to kiss her harder and things I should not even think about. And while that had great impact it wouldn't have nearly the same impact when I left the the fact that she loved me, even if I may deny her when she said it and say she only thought she was in love I knew it was too late and was getting worse everyday. I could have stayed I could've been selfish and change her so we could to live together. This had brought hell to me but at the same I injoyed every minute of it, like how the only time she would let go of me was when she, as she called it, had her 'human moment' otherwise she clung to me at all times and when we had separate classes she would pout and hold me tighter as if somehow that would change our schedules. The way her heart raced when I kissed her. She is life. She is love. She was mine. But know she's the dogs. I had meant for her to move on but why did she have to choose the mutt?  
I was deep into thought that I had hardly noticed that my phone had begun to ring.  
"Edward," It was Carlisle but when I thought about it who else would it be? "Tell the kids that Esme and I are staying back in Vancouver for the night and we'll be back tomorrow afternoon and good luck with your first day back to school."  
I hung up the phone with a sigh. I checked the time to see how long I had been sulking about Bella; It was 9pm which meant I had been sitting here for at least 11 hours but I didn't bother figuring out exactly how long it had been to keep from thinking of what they could've done in that period of time.  
I called Alice's name knowing by there thoughts that neither Jasper nor Emmett would respond because they we're playing some car racing video game, but I didn't want to talk to them particularly anyways, and Rosalie was out in the backyard. I got no answer. I didn't want to move or do anything that matter but I might as well do something to try to get her off my mind, even though I knew it wouldn't work. I slid off the bed and stretched out my arms, a thing I didn't need to do but a human instinc I had recently caught on to. I called Alice's name once more before I headed to the door only two steps away. I grabbed the knob right when noticed she got a vision, I stood where I was hopping that she would see Carlisle and Esme coming home so I didn't have to go down and tell her, risking having someone other then Alice say something to me, she was the only one who would stay out of my business. Alice's vision was starting to clear but all I could see was our driveway. Maybe for once something would go right for me and she would see them coming home so I could return to my useless self, but I didn't see anything and I was starting to get impatient. I nearly ran down stairs to shake the hell out of her and release all my anger, as if it would make the vision come faster, but then in her vision I saw the dull glint of an old red truck tuning into our driveway had me running down the stairs for a different reason. I saw Alice in front of the door shaking off her vision just as I had imagined doing to her myself just seconds ago but now I felt no anger just determination to see this vision myself; I threw Alice out of the way which was a pretty bad decision but I didn't really care at the moment plus Emmett needed this kind of interference if he wanted any chance of winning at one of these videogames. I did not turn to see how reeled up I had gotten Jasper nor did I really care because halfway down the driveway I saw Alice's vision come true threw my own eyes. I ran faster to reach her as fast as I could not knowing what I was going to say. When I finally reached her The pain started to return but worse then when I had saw her this morning. I slowed down a meter away from her car and I could see her with her head between her knees as I had been for the past 5 months. When I got to the car door I opened it and lifted Bella out and then slid myself in while adjusting her position so I could hug her against my chest hopping that I could stop her from shaking. She sobbed into my shirt and I just hung my head mind completely blank. Another first. There was nothing I could say to her, I had left her in the forest that day while she begged and cried and all I could say was 'I didn't love you anymore' but I did love her and now it was to late, I may not be able to read her mind but I don't think she could ever forgive me for what I did and I didn't blame her. I would imagine that she would now she hate me.  
The cold never affected me and sometimes I never noticed it but when I suddenly became aware of what Bella was wearing, a bikini top and bottom, I was guessing by the darkness that it was pretty cold out especially with frozen rock refusing to let go of her. I slowly lifted her out of the car and began walking to the front door at human pace. As I walked down the driveway I took a better look at her making sure the mutt hadn't let anything happen to her. The first thing I noticed was how much she reminded me of a porcelain doll, beautiful, extremely pale and fragile, but she was not peaceful or happy like the ones you bought at the store.  
"Let's get you inside, your going to get cold." I said somehow hopping she would respond so I could hear her velvety voice again but she acted like I wasn't there. Or was she acting? Acting was one thing she could not do. At all. But that did not matter, the fact that she was in my arms was all needed and all I was expecting but even the touch of her skin made me feel rigid. When I opened the door to the house everything calmed as my family watched me carry Bella to the stairs. I had known that Jasper was trying to kill me but Alice was pushing him back trying to explain while Emmett won his precious video game. But once I had entered, Jasper hadn't realized it but he had calmed all the over excited vampires in the house including himself, he was a sucker for emotions and that's one of the reasons he gets along with Alice, she kept him sane even though his sane was still pretty insane. Bella for some reason was immune to Jasper's emotion controlling at the moment and continued to sob. Even though I was not happy with what was happening, Bella's tears and my families sympathy towards me, I had a smile on my face while I walked to the stairs just because I held Bella in the arms again, was it possible for a vampire to be bipolar? Because I knew I wasn't reacting to Jaspers power. They still stood there frozen as I carried Bella up the stairs but I ignored them as much as possible could and concentrated on calming Bella, I slowly rocked her side and side while singing her lullaby not knowing whether she even knew I was there. I would try to calm her, I would take care of her even if she hated me or she wasn't mine anymore. I needed to know she was safe. I kept telling myself while going up the stairs trying to think of what I was going to say when she stopped crying. Once up the stairs I headed to my room knowing it was the only one with a bed in it at the moment since the rest of them had been left in the house where Esme and Carlisle had temporarily stayed. Even though they did not need beds, since they didn't sleep, they kept them for other things or like Esme liked to say 'Their here for decoration'. I opened the door to my room and I could hear Jasper going back to his game and Rosalie coming back inside while Emmett bragged about how he had won the round, all acting as if everything after Alice's vision had never happened. Esect for Alice who was running up the stairs thinking about how her cloths we're to small so she would have to borrow some of Rosalie's. I took Bella into my room and sat on the bed just singing her lullaby in till Alice came in.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella pov.  
**  
All I could see was total darkness. I tried to reach out, to move and get away, hoping to find light or something other then the pitch black that surrounded me but I couldn't. I had no control over my body, I was completely paralyzed. I used all my energy but I couldn't even move my finger an inch. I tried to thrash and turn but nothing worked. After what seemed eternity I stopped and just began to sob but nothing would come out. I was alone, completely alone; my tearless sobs were the only source of noise. I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this but I couldn't, my mind was completely scattered and all I could do was scream. It was how I had awoken from previous dreams and I was most certain this was a dream or hell. I screamed as loud as I could. It then came to my attention that I was screaming Edwards name over and over again in till I heard something, something sweet and velvety, it was beautiful. The darkness began to fade and became nothingness and I could start to make out the words. It was my lullaby, in the most amazing voice, the one of my Edward. I tried to move again but I was still paralyzed. I screamed once more immediately my surroundings changed. The first thing I saw was my Edward Singing my lullaby with his head hung only inches from mine. I looked around to see that he was sitting on a huge bed taking most of the room up in a room that I was vaguely familiar with. Then I saw the black leather couch pushed back in the other corner of the room along with a stereo and a rack of CD's. This was Edward's room, but what was this bed doing here? What was I doing here?  
I looked back at what I could see of Edward's face, his eyes still closed, and realization hit me. I remembered Edward leaving me at the forest while I begged and pleaded. The 3 months of isolation and then going back to school with only my golden retriever, Mike, and Angela to talk too. But I met Jake, my Jake, who tried to bring me back to normal with the bikes and the cliff diving. In the end he kissed me and even though I still didn't feel the same I went along with it. We ended up dating for the next month which was when I lost my golden retriever but I had enough dogs with Jakes pack. It stopped there but I could tell there was something missing or was it all a dream? Even if it was a dream there was something that was closed off as if there was a brick wall dividing my mind. I pushed and pushed in till eventually the wall was broken and I regretted it. The memory of me and Jake sitting watching the sunset in till Lauren came into view and… _UGH_. I broke down and I started to cry but it wouldn't let me, I closed my eyes and waited for it to come but it wouldn't. I opened my eyes and wondered if I had gone dry by crying all yesterday. But I couldn't be sure my memory was cut off again right after seeing Billy's house and then it went blank with no sign of anything else happening. Was it all a dream? Had I just completely made that all up in my mind? What did happen and how did I get here? I began to wonder if this right here was a dream. My upper arm was pinned to me by Edward but my lower arm was still able to move. I brought it to his nose and poked it, as if to see if he was a hologram, even though I new well that I was sitting on his lap this moment.  
"Edward?" I whispered knowing he would hear if this really was real.  
His eyes opened with a surprised look. He lifted his head just the slightest bit so I could see his whole face clearly. He then took his arm that had been supporting my legs and moved it to my cheek. He stroked my cheek and opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out so he shut it again. We sat there completely motionless other then his thumb tracing my cheek for what were probably a couple of minutes in till out of instinct spoke and ruined the moment.  
"What happened?" I blurted out.  
He looked up towards the sky as if the answer to my question was writing on the ceiling.  
"What happened when?" He looked back at me.  
"Did you… leave?" I eventually choked out and I could feel my eyes getting watery.  
"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what I can do to make you forgive me but I promise that if there is anything, anything I can do I'll do it for you. Bella I love you and you are my life and if you leave me I don't know what I would do." He hung his head and tried to go on but I had enough of not knowing what had happened.  
"Ed-, what happened?" I tried to say his name again but this time it stung.  
"I wish I knew." He stopped and looked at me and saw that I had no clue what he was talking about. Of course he knew! "I left you. Saying I didn't love you hopping that you would move on because I had already caused you enough danger. I thought that even without me saving you from the disasters that you commence yourself that you would still be in less danger. I had no clue Victoria had come to Forks for revenge, especially on you. But when I left you I couldn't do anything. The only reason I could get out of the forest to the house was the fact that I could always turn around and take you back. I sat in dark allies just hopping that somehow you would call me. When I had enough and came back half hopping you had moved on and half hopping that you would for some stupid reason take me back I found you sleeping on the mutt's bed."  
I looked at him in confusion while I put his words into sense; my mind was working as if I had mental disability.  
"Bella, my dear I know you can't love me anymore and I know you have moved on but I can't control myself at this moment knowing I'll regret this if I don't do it for the rest of my life; I'm not even sure how long I might last. I want you to know how much you mean to me because, Bella, before you my life was a moonless sky. There were stars, points of reason keeping me alive, but when you came along it was like, like a meteor and everything was on fire with passion and brilliancy. When I left you everything went black and there was nothing, there was no reason to live." That hit me right away and I couldn't believe it.  
What he said sounded like something right out of Romeo and Juliet but I knew the script by heart and that was definitely not in it. Again my eyes started to water and I felt like crying but I did not expect anything any tears to come out, I still thought that I was dry but then a single tear flowed down my face. Edward looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. He then took his hand and wiped the tear way. I saw him bite his lip as if trying to hold back from something. I pushed myself up so I was now sitting on his lap, nearly hitting him, and examined myself for any sign of blood. Suddenly I felt a finger on my chin and it turned me to face him. I got so lost in his pitch black eyes that I hardly noticed him getting closer and closer. He crushed his lips to mine and even though it was quite anxious and going past the boundaries he had made before it was loving and beautiful. When I kissed him back he pushed away and next thing I knew he was standing head against the door with his fingers tight around the knob and I was sitting on the bed itself.  
"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked completely clueless.  
He turned around but not letting his fingers leave the knob.  
"Bella, you're with the mutt."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jacob pov.**

_God, damn it, why won't she shut the heck up???_  
"They were jealous of me, so they decided to mess with my scores, otherwise I'm straight A student." Lauren said that with a sly grin plastered on her face  
She continued on while I just nodded and kept to myself like I had been the last 3 hours, or had it been 3 years? I really didn't know, and didn't care I just wanted to know if this was fates new crazy way to eternally destroy my life? She was beautiful, her voice was one of an angels and I felt an amazing flow of energy while she was around but I hated her guts! I didn't understand, Sam had beautiful Emily, way better then the ignorant Leah I might add, and I'm stuck with her! The old boyfriend must have been truly insane, I really wish he could have beaten the heck out of me, I could have at least caught up with Bella and… I don't know, something.  
"When Isabella came to our school she knew I was popular so she tried to mess with my friends and with all the boys, she hypnotized them all, then after messing with them she went to Edward Cullen knowing he was hot and tried to make him and his family cool to try to top me but everyone knows that if you mess with me your going to go down," I began to shake but I controlled myself, as a new wolf I was really good with controlling myself, I had just finished shaking when she continued " She even hypnotized you but that's okay I'm hear now to straighten you out, Jaky" That was it I had enough for a lifetime.  
I got up shaking and began to walk off because it was to awkward to run, it felt like I was in some magnetic pull. I heard her get up and I forced myself to go faster no matter how awkward it was. I heard her foot steps as she ran to me, each foot step getting her closer and closer to me, forcing me to shake more.  
"Where do you think your going, Jaky" she grabbed me by the waist, seeming to ignore my shaking.  
I stood there and tried to concentrate but I couldn't. I exploded into a wolf and turned around to see if she was okay but telling myself that I just wanted to see her reaction. She was sitting on the ground, eyes big and shocked. Her hand twitched getting closer to my fur and once it touched her mouth flung open.  
"A…" I had just shown her my secret and all she can say is A?  
I decided I better leave in less I wanted to have to explain myself, which I believe wouldn't go very well. I'll just leave it to the other guys, they'll kill me but it would be worth it, I had enough of talking with her. I began running towards forks subconsciously.

**Edward pov.**

"You're with the mutt!" Okay maybe I shouldn't have yelled but I was yelling at myself, how could I be more useless or such an idiot?  
I was 95 percent sure that she was going to cry again once I said that but she just her head for… merely 10 seconds and flung back up with what most likely was the scariest face I'd ever seen in my too long life, it even topped Rosalie's angry face. I was also sure that this was the first time I remember seeing Bella this mad.  
"I am NOT with that jerk who no one will speak his name in less they have a death wish!!!" I flinched hitting my head against the door.  
She moved her legs in front of her so she could jump off the bed and hung her head again but I could see her eyes were still narrowed. Out of instinct my left leg tried to step back but just hit the door. I tried to move my right arm so I could turn the door knob but it wasn't cooperating. She walked slowly towards me. Why was I scared of her? I was not sure, all I know is that she was a lot scarier then I gave her credit for, like a dark angel, but still an angel. She stopped in front of me and watched her as she raised her arms. Would she try to strangle me? Her arms stopped just around my waist and then a lot faster then I thought possible they rapped themselves around me. I didn't know what my reaction to this should have been but I was already doing what I wanted today, might as well carry it out while Bella's willing. One arm wrapped behind her head and one around her waist I closed the distance between us.  
"And I thought I was the bipolar one" I said without really thinking about it, I wasn't really thinking about anything I did for the past 5 months.  
It surprised me when I felt her smile against my chest. She hugged me harder and began to chuckle. I took my hand and brought her head up to look at her beautiful smiling face, I would give my life to keep it like this.  
"Okay, okay, but I got it from you!" She said finally finished laughing.  
"I think your right, I've changed you, and you me but don't think I can change back" Turning the conversation serious again.  
"You could, I know you could but I don't want you too, I'm just a selfish little human in the side of your life." I was surprised at those words; she was using my lines against me.  
"No, you couldn't be more wrong," I said as softly as I could, bending down to touch her nose to mine, "You are my life, even more! If I could change back I wouldn't, Bella, I positively couldn't" One tear rolled down her face but I caught it half way down.  
"I think you've cried enough today."  
"Well there's something else I still want to do without any more complications this time." She smiled and slowly moved onto her toes.  
"What do you think your doing, you still haven't explained any of this to me," I said and she pouted but didn't move, "And you don't owe me anything, I shouldn't even be here right now, I owe you."  
Although I'd gone out of my way to make that troubling line, her warmth was much too tempting. I pick her up bridal style and leaned in so I could smell her mouth watering scent in. I opened my eyes to find her completely dazed, I guess it was okay to do this no matter how wrong I thought it was, she seemed almost as eager as me, even though I could never imagine why. I took a good look at her, the girl that I have shown this life of misery but didn't regret. I couldn't imagine a life without her. I kissed her without thinking about controlling myself, I gave myself away, I owed her much more and I would do whatever she pleased. Her lips were so warm and soft that I didn't want to leave them, she had the most incredible taste, so much I had missed when I was gone. Her lips began to move with mine and I felt myself tense a bit but I truly couldn't pull away. I felt her arms go down my chest but then realized she was pulling away. I unwillingly pulled away but like a magnet was pulled in again and started to kiss her on the neck. I could smell the extra blood rushing to her head; I looked up to see her cheeks turn a scarlet red.  
"So, this isn't normal, you want me to kiss you when I particularly remember you getting extremely close to him." I said in between kisses, I was supposed to be very serious about this but I just couldn't.  
"I don't believe it matters what I say, you have a pretty firm grip on me" She said staring curiously at me while I was kissing her neck.  
When she said that, I stopped in the middle of a kiss and stared at her for a moment before setting her down on her feat. "I will do what you want me to do."  
She got back on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to mine. Once again I lifted her in my arms and kissed her back in till she had to pull away. She was playing a game with me, torturing me for not being patient after not seeing her for 5 months but I let her have her fun, as long as I get to hold her it's completely fine with me. After doing that for awhile and we were both hyperventilating (even though I really didn't need to breath) I stopped and tried to get her back into the conversation about the dog as seriously as I could. I knew she was avoiding it but she is the only one who could tell me.  
"Bella-" I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say but luckily there was no need because she interrupted.  
"I know, but I don't really want to talk about this," and she sighed in exhaustion, "but obviously we will."  
I carried her back to the bed and slowly set her down and then I sat on the floor cross legged like first graders did at school, which made her laugh. But it got awkward again after a couple of minutes.  
"Well, h-he got… imprinted" I nodded for her to go on, no matter how much I was enjoying him gone I resisted and didn't laugh or smile and instead prepared to comfort her if she began to cry again, "With, with Lauren!" She blurted out the last word and I just couldn't help but laugh.  
She stared at me with narrowed eyes and I couldn't help but laugh harder. When I saw she was absolutely serious I stopped and just smiled. I got on the bed and moved her onto my lap caressing her while singing her lullaby hopping to get her to smile again.  
"But she brought you to me, which I wasn't sure was going to be possible after watching you and the dog." She smiled for a moment but then analyzed what I said again.  
"You were watching? How long have you been here?" She pouted and then I was willing to do anything.  
"Not long, but that doesn't matter, bring the shackles I am your prisoner now and-" I lifted one of my hands to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Your boyfriends coming." I moved Bella off my and got up off the bed taking one last look at her and headed to the door.  
She jumped off ran after me. She reached me just before the door and grabbed the back of my shirt trying to hold me back.  
"I don't want to see him and I don't want you to go." I turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"I don't want to have him come here because my family will be back from the airport soon and there's no need for a scene, I'll be right back" I brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead before heading off again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Jacob pov.  
**  
The anger really hit me about 4 meters away from the clearing where the Cullen's house rested. Since the leeches came back my life had turned upside down and now I could smell the one that I hated most. My nose burned with the scent but I didn't let it affect me. The smell was a lot easier to surpass then the thought of leaving Lauren back on the beach. It seemed the longer I was with her, the more attached I got and no matter how far I ran nor how long I left my heart still yearned for her. I let out a moan but went on.  
I could now hear the bloodsucker running towards me now and I picked up my pace. My control was better then all the other wolves, so I tried to channel all my anger towards the guy. I could feel the power flowing through me, through every- All of a sudden I didn't feel control over my body; something seemed to be moving it for me. I could still see everything and feel the wind hit my face but it was as if something had taken over my mind. I brick wall keeping me out of control. I was pushed into the back of my mind in my own body. I thought of all the Quiluets legends to see if this had happened before but it was hard to concentrate when I could hear, smell and feel the bloodsucker getting closer. I tried looking for an opening to the wall that held me back but it seemed flawless. I charged towards it fearing what I might do.

**Bella pov.**

I knew it was impossible to catch up to Edward but I found myself running down the stairs, well not exactly running more like stumbling. It surprised me when I saw the solid ground in front of me so fast- I had spoke to fast. I fell landing on my hands and knees and looked up in shock. I knew I should be expecting myself to fall but it was a huge noise, like thunder hitting the ground only feet away from me, which threw me off balance. I looked but saw nothing. I started to panic and awkwardly picked myself up.  
I subconsciously began sweeping my hands across the, in my opinion, way to short skirt Alice put on me even though I knew the house was completely spotless. I then heard another loud noise from outside. I began to run towards the door while my mind went through the horrid possibilities of what may be happening.  
Half way across the floor the door slammed opened and I sighed in relief that Edward was okay- but it wasn't Edward. Then everything went into blur. I thought I might be in the middle of fainting but when I felt my back finally hit I saw that Jacob had shoved me against a wall. I tried to move but he restrained me by the waist, his hold so hard I thought it might break a bone. I looked at his face but saw no trace of the Jacob I knew there. I wanted to scream in pain, for what he had done to me, for the pain he was inflicting on me at this moment, and the pain of not knowing where Edward but my throat went dry and nothing came out.  
I heard another noise which at first I thought might be a bone cracking but I could see from Jacobs side it was Edward. A wild growl ripped through him and I didn't know which of the two of them was scarier. Everything was passing by so fast but at some point I was air bound and in the next second in Edwards hands he dropped me on the couch and turned to Jacob as another growl ripped through his throat.  
I sat up on the couch and I watched with wide eyes. It seemed like they were moving at the speed of light and most of what I saw was a blur but when they slowed I could see that they moved with great precision, so graceful. I was scared even though I remembered the look on Jacob's face wasn't the one I remembered from the past 5 but I couldn't help but think he was still in there; I didn't even want to blink fearing that I might miss a strike and Edward or Jacob might fall. And all of a sudden my mind forced upon a memory when I was comparing my life with Romeo and Juliet and one thing was on my mind and a new surge of panic rushed through me. They fight, Paris falls.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Edward pov.  
**  
Damn it Jacob!  
He threw another punch at me that I successfully dodged. I always wondered what it would be like to fight without being able to read my opponents minds and today that was exactly what I was doing. Other then the guy clawing at me it was quite peaceful, I couldn't hear anything but my bloody murders against the dog. But yet it was kind of annoying not knowing what was going through his mind and see what he could possibly be doing to block me out but I guess I had just grown to use to my power. Plus this was not a normal circumstance, I had been able to read the werewolves mind before, that's how I knew he was coming, and now it was totally blank.  
I started circling in on him, like I had seen Jasper do when trying to take down Emmett, and when I got close enough I punched him in the gut. It was one of the first successful hits either of us had so far which surprised me because I had no clue werewolves were that fast. He hit the wall on the other side of the room a bit to close to Bella so I rushed over to make sure he didn't do anything.  
I'd expected him to get up by the time I got there but he stayed on the ground. I stood close anyways blocking his view Bella. I let a growl after a while, getting a little inpatient; I didn't buy this at all. After a while I turned to face Bella who began to walk towards us looking at the pup in horror. I followed her gaze back to the dog and saw that his eyes had begun rolled into the back of his head.  
Bella ran into my chest and I just stared at him in total confusion. She didn't cry or scream like expected her to. Bella hugged herself to me, the one who knocked out her boyfriend.  
We stayed there not moving or making a noise for a couple of moments.  
"Paris falls…" Bella Muttered.  
"What?" I asked while stroking her head still a little surprised.  
She didn't answer. I didn't ask her again wondering whether or not I said it loud enough. Whether or not I was just talking to myself like a maniac. But I didn't have long to think about that because soon after there were voices in my head again.  
_What the hell happened?_  
Emmett was the first but not long after I heard the rest of my family ask the same thing.

**Bella pov.  
**  
I heard the Cullens come in. I was now using all my strength to hold myself to Edward, which didn't seem bother him because kept on trying to sooth me. They asked about what just happened and if we were alright.  
"Does this mean the treaty is over?" Carlisle asked Edward.  
Edward sighed "I don't know. I can't read his mind, and he's far to out of it to ask him"  
There was a brief pause and Edward answered some ones unspoken question.  
"I don't think they would send him as a warning, they wouldn't know how many were around and so it would basically be a suicide mission. Plus if they really wanted to commence a war I would imagine that they would rather try taking us by surprise"  
I heard Alice moan and stalk out the room followed by another set of foot steps, probably Jaspers. I wondered why but I was to far in thought to analyze the situation.  
Of course there all talking about the treaty, Jacob had just burst into the house right now. But why would he do that? This was all so sudden that my mind had a hard time keeping up. This all gave me a migraine. And top of it all my mind kept on reciting Romeo and Juliet. I was really different; no wonder Edward couldn't here my thoughts.  
I tried to relax, hopping the migraine would ease but I couldn't, felt broken inside. It was hard to control myself, I might burst out in hysterical laughter any minute now and I knew that my body's reaction to all this was to cry but didn't, yet again unable too. What was wrong with me? Because I wasn't able to do anything but hold myself to Edward's chest. He was the only thing keeping me standing at the moment.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Edward pov.**

"What do we do with him?" Emmett asked  
Although he had no interest in my thought, all he could think about was what he'd do with the body once he was done with it. And no matter how much I would love let Emmett, at this moment everything was upside down for me. That is all my defences had left there, much frantic, positions. I felt as if Bella's shivering could crumple me into a million little pieces, that being weird seeing as vampires are about the sturdiest thing out there.

I thought over other ways but my mind had clearly already made its decision. "Why don't… why don't you let me take him up to the third story guest room so the smell doesn't bug you guys so much? I want to talk to him." I swallowed back the rest of the mumbling trying to force its way out.  
"No, no, no let me Edward. You stay with Bella, I'm sure the boys would be happy to give me a hand with him anyways" Carlisle glared at Emmett and Jasper, obviously understanding exactly where there thoughts had drifted. But I was no less innocent then them, If it were up to me to judge mine were much more… colourful, imaginative and sufficient.  
Emmett looked utterly disgusted when he grabbed Jacob's feet but he was no where near how mad and upset Jasper was but he made no effort to show anyone. After centuries of feeling everyone else's emotion as if his own, I could understand why.  
"Thank you." I whispered already following them with the still shaking Bella, there has to be a limit to how much a human could take of this. But so much has changed yet it's been there all along, longer then her, her family even mine at that.

I placed Bella on the bed and pulled the blankets over her shoulders, even thought it probably wouldn't help. But again I was proven wrong and she stopped but made no move to open her eyes, how many times had that happened since I'd met her, every time perhaps, If I could only see into her mind for only a second… maybe I could find an answer to one of, my multiplying to the moment, questions. Though the new ones were most unpleasant, as they were all about Jacob, another mind I couldn't read. Today.  
And I sat there for a while resting my head on my hands watching Bella and babbling on to myself but it stopped immediately when her eyes fluttered open just like they had the time I'd seen her at Jacob's but now filled with tears.  
I reached out to wipe away the tears but she grabbed my hand and nearly flung me onto the bed next to her if it weren't like pushing a ten thousand pound boulder across a football field. "I'm so glad your okay! You are okay?" Her eyes were full of concern.  
Wait hadn't I just thrown her boyfriend across the room?  
"Oh, Jacob, is he okay?" she continued  
Yes, she'd certainly seen it.


End file.
